Shaggy's a girl:revised edition
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: Shaggy has always found himself in all sorts of trouble, but never because James misfired a spell and turned him into a girl. Nothing could get worse, right? Wrong. Semi-slash. Daphne/Spiderman, Velma/OC, ScrappyxLily, OCX Tiny Tina, Scoobyx Scooby Dee
1. Day 0: A mistake

** Shaggy's a girl**

**Prologue**

**James's POV**

Have you ever had one of those off days? This has been almost every day for me, since I separated from James Potter, the father of Harry Potter. My magic is out of sync; it is not that I can't perform spells. I can perform a spell but it always backfires. This is the story about one of my backfired spells which happened within the last week.

_One week earlier…._

"Dad/Brother, you have failed the same spell for the fifth time. That one exploded the microwave," Daniel said. He was my kid brother, who had dark hair, dark eyes was wearing blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt. I looked like an older version of him, but I was wearing a green t-shirt and yellow jeans.

"That was the spell that was supposed to make pizza for ten people," I said.

"Yes, similar to the spell which was supposed to bring Danica and Mary Jane and Peter Parker, Natasha to the pool downstairs but teleported them to Paris," Daniel said.

"I think I finally got the right spell to make pizza," I said. Scooby walked into the room.

"Ras rhat another railed rell?" Scooby asked.

"Yes, that was another spell that failed to make pizza," Daniel said.

"Raw rut ri really ranted rhe rizza rhe rcreated," Scooby said. Velma walked in with her fiancée JJ or Javier Jekyll. He was six feet tall, had dark brown hair, dark eyes, was wearing a blue coat, jeans, a white shirt and was well built. He also had a dark mustache and goatee combo.

"When aren't you hungry, Scooby?" Velma asked.

"Rever, ri ram ralways rungry," Scooby replied to Velma.

"Scooby, why don't you get yourself something to eat in the kitchen?" JJ asked.

"Rokay, ri rihink ri rould ro rhat," Scooby said. Daphne walked into the room.

"Is he still trying to master a simple spell?" She asked.

"Yes, he is. I hope he does so soon, since he accidently placed Midas's curse on a rock. Everything the rock touches turns to gold," Daniel said.

"" I am not that bad at magic, am I?" I asked. The answer was never heard, so I assumed that it was a yes. Lucky walked in and sat down.

"I hate to tell you this, my friend, but your magic sucks," Lucky said.

"I prove to you that I could do a simple spell," I said. I chanted a teleportation spell, but it bounced off the ceiling the walls and then hit Shaggy who was in the doorway.

"I think we should check on him," Lucky said. We approached Shaggy, but instead of seeing a guy, we saw a girl with Shaggy's lankiness, green shirt, baggy pants and had longer brownish hair.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Shaggy asked in a squeaky voice

"I think it is, because I accidently turned you into a girl," I said. Shaggy, then fell backwards.

**AN: Well here is the Prologue. JJ and Lucky and Natasha along with James are My OCs and everyone else belongs to Scooby Doo except Peter Parker and Mary Jane who belong to Spiderman.**


	2. Day 1: Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo! But I do own Javier Jekyll and Lucky, Lily, James and Daniel.**

**Chapter 1**

**Third person POV**

Shaggy woke up in a dark room. _Was it just a horrible dream that I turned into a girl, or did it really just happen? _he thought._ "_His" thoughts were stopped, when "he" heard footsteps outside "his" room.

"Do you think he will notice, he was turned into a girl?" James asked.

_H_e_ must be kidding right, but, why do I remember strange looks towards me? _Shaggy thought.

"I hope she doesn't hear us. What are you going to do to cure her?" Daniel said to his brother.

"I am going to find Vincent Van Ghoul, and see if he knows the cure for the spell I did on her," James replied.

"Maybe Flim-Flam could help you find him," Daniel said to his brother.

"This doesn't happen to have anything to do with your crush on Tiny Tina and his liking for her too?" James asked.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with that, at all, and he know where Vincent Van Ghoul last was," Daniel said.

"Okay, I'll get going and keep Shaggy from falling for anyone," James said.

"Who is she going to fall for Fred?" Daniel jokingly asked.

Shaggy fumbled with the light switch and saw " his" reflection and noticed that he was in fact a girl, and "He" know how "he" become one, due to James' spell and she was angry!

Shaggy opened the door. "How long do you think it will take to find Vincent Van Ghoul, and change me back to a guy?" He asked.

"It should take about two days with Flim-Flam helping me, and everyone keeping a watch on you, but we can't tell Scooby or Fred," James said.

"I'll just tell them that Shaggy had to help our parents with something, and he sent Sami, who is my sister here to watch Scooby," Shaggy replied.

"You have a twin sister that I didn't know about, does anyone else have a sibling, I have no clue about?" James asked.

"Well, I believe that Fred and Velma have twin brothers, Scooby also has a twin brother, and Daphne has a twin sister and Scooby Dee has a twin sister," Shaggy asked.

"I had to ask, didn't I? I bet they are all just forgotten," James said.

"I wouldn't be shocked either, so you brought me back as your son and had forgotten who your parents were," Daniel said.

"I had to ask, didn't I? Well, let me get going before I am stopped by Fred, or Scooby," James said. Scrappy walked in with Lily and gave Daniel a strange look.

"Where's Shaggy and who is the new girl?" Scrappy asked.

"It's Shaggy's twin sister, Sami," Daniel said nervously.

"You do realize you are a horrible liar, right?" Lily asked.

"Fine, it is actually Shaggy who my dad/brother changed into a girl," Daniel said.

"Does my Uncle Scooby know about this?" Scrappy asked.

"No, and let's keep him and Fred in the dark about it," Daniel said. Tiny Tina walked in.

"Keep Scooby and Fred in the dark about, what?" Tiny Tina asked.

"The fact that my dad turned Shaggy into a girl," Daniel said.

"Fine, but when we are older you owe me a date," Tiny Tina said.

"Deal, when we are thirteen," Daniel said.

0o000000

"I hope that James and Flim-Flam, hurry up so we can change Shaggy back, We never did put Chase Hunter, the thirteen ghost back into the Chest of Demons," Vincent Van Ghoul said.

" Let' s keep it that way, since if Shaggy is a girl, then he and Scooby can't put me back into the Chest of Demons," Chase Hunter said. These were the last words, that Vincent Van Ghoul heard, before everything went black.

**AN: Well, looks like Chase Hunter is back with a plan. Review, please.**


	3. Day 2: Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, but I do own JJ, Lucky, Daniel and James and Lily**

**Chapter 2**

**Third person POV**

Sami AKA Shaggy, was looking through her drawer of disguises, for a disguise she would have worn hiding from monster, after she woke up. It was her second day, of being a girl. She came across the dress and umbrella, when they dealt with the Wax Phantom and laughed. She kept on running across more female disguises, which she never thought, she would wear again, but were now spread all over her bed. Daphne walked in and saw her disastrous room.

"I wouldn't help Shaggy shop normal, but I do believe this is a special case," Daphne said.

"What does that mean, are you are going to do it for me?" Sami asked.

"It means, we are going shopping at the mall for you," Daphne replied.

"I don't have any money, though to buy anything with," Sami said.

"I believe I could cover that with my credit card, that my father gave me for emergencies," Daphne said.

"When was this considered to be an emergency?" Sami asked.

"Well, it is a fashion emergency and you are a girl for a short amount of time, you should look like a girl," Daphne said.

"Can someone else come with us?" Sami asked.

"Sure, but we can only bring people who know the secret," Daphne said.

"Well, I think we should bring Daniel and Lucky and Velma," Sami said.

"Well, that is very convenient, I was going to bring them to buy something, since they have no taste in fashion either," Daphne said. Sami got Daniel and Lucky and Velma and they headed to the mall. They walked in and Daniel immediately noticed the video game store, while Velma noticed the computer shop.

"I will see you later Sami; I just saw something that caught my eye," Daniel said.

"I should accompany him, so he won't do anything stupid," Lucky said.

"I must get that new laptop, it is the best for detectives," Velma said.

"No, we are here to get clothes, we will go there later, Velma," Daphne said.

"Fine, I can wait," Velma said as she noticed the boys were leaving already. She attempted to leave, but, Daphne had already grabbed them by their collars before she could make her escape.

"First, we shop for cloths for all four of you, then you can buy the new game in the video game store, and the new laptop," Daphne said to her friends.

"Fine, we will do it your way, Daphne," Daniel said.

_I doubted that, Daphne would let them get away so quickly, _Sami thought.

"Well, here is the store that I shop in," Daphne said.

"Do they sell orange turtlenecks?" Velma asked, hopeful of not getting a dress.

"No, Velma, they do not, they only have the top branding of clothing and shoes in this whole mall, they are a little pricey, though," Daphne said.

"So, is this where you brought the weird purple dresses that don't match your hair?" Daniel asked.

"Hey, Daniel, did you forget that I am dating Spiderman?" Daphne asked, defense about her fashion choices.

"I was joking, just for a good laugh to calm the air," Daniel replied to Daphne. She ignored him and started to talk to Sami.

"Well, let's pick clothes for Sami first." Daphne said eager to find this female Shaggy, some nice clothing. Sami tried on a pink dress first. "This looks great on you," Daphne said, liking it immediately.

"Then, why do I feel like a French poodle?" Sami asked.

"Yep, you are right, it is too poufy," Daphne said, surprised that Sami, knew how bad that the dress was. Sami then tries on a red dress. "It makes you look hot, too any guy I know."

"Well, I feel a fire hydrant in this one," Sami said.

"You are right, it is a little too big on you," Daphne said. Sami tried on a green skort and green sleeved shirt. "Well, I do believe we found a perfect match for you," Daphne said, sighing as it was just another version of her original attire.

"I believe I like this final one, but you are not getting me to wear make-up," Sami said.

"Well, let's redesign the other three now," Daphne said. Lucky and Daniel made a dash for the door, but were grabbed by Daphne. Velma watched in amusement, as Daphne had already found her an outfit. They stayed there for five more hours, with Daniel coming out wearing blue jeans, a black leather jacket, a blue shirt and his normal sneakers. Lucky walked out wearing a blue shirt with an L on it, a green leather jacket and his normal shoes. Sami walked out with the green shirt and the skort, happy that her outfit was not too changed.

"You could go to the," Daphne started to say, but they were already gone before she could even blink. They bought their games and Velma her laptop as everyone left for home, happy. Sami stared at her ceiling and realized that she hadn't seen Scooby for two days.

0o0o0o

"How much longer is it to Vincent Van Ghoul's castle?" James asked.

"We should be there in about two more days at the rate you're going," Flim-Flam said. James groaned and continued to walk towards the castle.

0o0o0o0

Chase Hunter smiled at his reflection, except it wasn't his, but Vincent Van Ghoul's. He had used a spell to make him look and sound like Vincent Van Ghoul. Vincent Van Ghoul was tied up in the closet in ropes and his mouth was covered.

"Why does he being tied in a closet remind me of something?" Chase asked, mostly to himself and no one else. He shrugged his shoulders and practiced the story, he would tell his future son and Flim-Flam. Nothing could possibly go wrong now.

**AN: Here is chapter 3, with an added scene or two.**


	4. day 3: Suspcisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo, but I do own JJ, Lucky, Daniel, Lily and James.**

**Chapter 3**

A few days earlier. .

**Scooby's POV**

I had already finished the sandwich and was about to tell Shaggy, but I didn't find him anywhere, even though I had seen him a few minutes ago. I was alone in the house and it scared me. I had nothing to do so I wondered over to Fred's house. Fred answered the door. "Hey Scooby, why are you here without Shaggy?" Fred asked.

"Ri rouldn't rind rim ranywhere rin rour rouse," I replied.

"I guess you can stay over here until we find out what Shaggy has been up to," Fred said. Time seemed to move slower without Shaggy and I somehow stayed at Fred's house for the next few days, but I did not get any call from Shaggy and no new mysteries arose until the third day I spent with Fred. The phone rang and Fred answered it.

"Hello, Fred Jones here speaking for Mystery Incorporated, how we can help you with your supernatural problem?" Fred asked. He listened to the person on the other end. "Yes, we will investigate the ghost of the pyro monster at the school," he said.

"Rho ras rhat ron rhe rhone?" I asked, curious who he was talking too.

"It was the principal of our old school, telling me that the school has a fire monster problem," Fred replied.

"Red rou rean roolsville runior righ?" I asked, wondering if he was referring to his Junior high school or High school.

"Yes, Scooby, that is the old school I was referring to, and we should call the rest of the gang." Fred called Velma and JJ and they came over with Lily, Scrappy, Scooby Dee and Tiny Tina, Daphne and a girl who looked familiar to me.

"What is the mystery?" Velma asked.

"It is to investigate the fire ghost that is haunting the school," Fred said.

The one that is haunting Coolsville Junior high, which I used to go with the rest of you?" JJ asked.

"You used to go collusive Junior High, but I thought you were older than me," Velma said, surprised by her boyfriend's confession.

"I am actually only two years older than you," JJ said.

"That's mean you are only twenty years old," Velma said, shocked.

"Yep, I am only twenty years old," JJ said.

"Rhere ris raggy?" I asked.

"He had to help your parents with something that was private and that he sent his sister Sami to babysit you while he was gone," Lily said.

"That would be me," the girl who looked vaguely familiar said to me.

"Ro, rou're rami, raggy's rwin rister," I said, remembering her. We waited and left to the mystery

We arrived at the school at the stroke of midnight, since the ghost only struck at night, Lucky and Daniel joined us to solve the mystery of the fire ghost.

"Let's split up," Fred said.

"Ris rhe ra rood ridea, recuase rhenever re rpilit rup ri rind rhe ronster rand rhe rives re rhase," I said.

Fred ignored me, "Lucky, Daniel, Tiny Tina and Scooby Dee go together, while Daphne, Scrappy, Lily go together and Velma and JJ, while Scooby, Sami and I go together to find the monster. We then spilt up into the groups.

"Red, rhy ri rou rick rhat ray rof riliting rup?" I asked.

"It will be easy to trap the ghost, if I can find him faster and determine the way to catch him," Fred said. We walked and came across the pyro monster.

"Red rit's rhe rhost re rare rooking ror," I said.

"Scooby, you and Sami can lure it into one of my fool proof traps," Fred said, leaving Sami and I together.

"I will burn you to the ground," the pyro monster said. Sami and I ran into a classroom, where I pretended to be a student and Sami, the teacher.

"Mr. Monster, you are late," Sami said. "Please sit down; today's lesson will be on water balloons and the effects of fire," she said. The monster saw through our disguises and led him to Fred's trap.

"_The day I see a trap of Fred's succeed, is the day that Shaggy is missing and my family and friends are lying to me, _I thought. The trap worked and we easily unmasked the villian and found out that it was one of the older teachers who had been fired ,who wanted revenge on the school for firing her. I was worried since Fred traps never work when Shaggy and I were together and we always find another way to capture the monster. I felt a giant hole in my heart when I thought that Shaggy would go anywhere without me. I felt it odd that Shaggy did not tell me this. but it was even odder that Sami forgot to pack her clothes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why are we traveling at three at the morning to reach Vincent Van Ghoul 's castle?" James asked.

"Do you trust me with getting you there in one piece?" Flim-Flam asked.

"Yes, but I am hungry and it has been a day, since I have had anything to eat and that is ten days in stomach time," James said.

"I guess we could stop for a mid-morning meal, so you can move faster than the pace you are currently moving at," Flim-Flam said.

"Thank you, sweet mama cream cheese," James said. Flim-flam gave him a weird look and he continued to eat his sandwich which Flim-Flam handed him.

0o0o0o0o0

Chase Hunter had already memorized the story that he would give that hero and Flim-Flam.

"I can't imagine how proud my father would be at me and once the chest of demons is out of the picture, then I will kill my dear cousin Lucky," Chase Hunter said. He smirked and then went back to remembering his other stories.

**An: Well this chapter went great. Next chapter we go back to focusing on Sami and the semi-slash part of the story.**


	5. day 4 and 5: Crushes and Supernatural

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo, but I do own JJ, Lucky, Lily, Daniel and James**

**Chapter 4**

**Third person POV**

Sami awoke to the bright beautiful sunshine, shining through her window. It awoke her and she turned to pull down the shade to sleep for a little longer. She was tired from shopping with Daphne and the mystery from last night. No one came in to disturb her and she slept peacefully, until a voice came from the other room, echoing. It was Daniel's. "I can't believe that my dad is not back with the cure for Sami, " he said

Sami stirred awake and changed into what she had brought with Daphne. She was wearing the green t-shirt and the green skort. She walked into the kitchen and realized she was hungry. She checked the clock and it was almost noon. This meant that she has sleep through breakfast and almost missed lunch. "Is there anything to eat?" She asked, hungry from yesterday's mystery.

"I don't know, since it is your house and I was about to ask you the same question." Daniel said. He was still sporting the black leather jacket with blue jeans and was now wearing a red shirt.

"I think we have some pizza in the fridge," she said.

"Well, I think that is the best breakfast I will ever have," he said. Sami removed the fridge and heated it in the microwave. Lucky and Fred walked into the question. Lucky was still wearing a grey shirt with the L symbol on it and the green leather jacket. Sami realized that Fred did not know her, he never questioned it yesterday

"I assume you are my brother's friend, Fred Jones?" she asked.

"Yep, that is my name and I was wondering where Shaggy is?" He asked.

"He is out of town helping our parents with something that is highly dangerous and sent me to dog sit Scooby who I can't seem to find," Sami said.

"Scooby is currently at my house worrying about Shaggy's whereabouts at the time, even though he seem to know you, and what is your name?" Fred said.

"My name is Samantha Rodgers but most people call me Sami," she said.

"Sami, a beautiful name for a girl who is related to Shaggy," he said. Sami believed that Fred was hitting on her slightly but she smiled.

"Thank you and you are kind of handsome but not my type," she said.

"What do you believe my type is? Fred asked.

"The naïve guy who love traps and is dating another girl and has just developed a crush," Sami said.

"Wow, you have my personality down to a T, " Fred said. He leaned in and Sami fell backwards and knocked her out for a day and a half.

0o0o0o0o0o00

Flim-Flam watched as James lagged behind. "How much longer till we get to Vincent Van ghoul's castle?" James asked.

"I am here; you have three more steps to take," Flim-Flam said.

"But, that is such a long walk," James said. He trudged the three steps and Flim-Flam rang the doorbell. Vincent Van Ghoul answered the door.

"Please come in, so I can help you with your magical problem, but first put your shoes in the closet," he said. Flim-Flam and James took the shoes off and James went to put their shoes in the closet. He walked in and noticed that Vincent Van Ghoul was tied up.

_I do believe I was just fooled by Chase Hunter in a magical disguise, _James thought.He untied the real Vincent Van Ghoul.

"Thank you young child , who has a great destiny," Vincent Van Ghoul said.

"What do you mean about having a great destiny?" James asked.

"It is yours to find out, in due time, but now you should just worry about our vampire-werewolf friend," he said.

"We have to tell Flim-Flam that is a fake Vincent Van Ghoul and he has to be careful," James said. James and Vincent Van Ghoul rushed out of the closet. They reached the room where Flim-Flam and the fake Vincent Van Ghoul were.

"Well, looks like the gig is up and it time to make my reappearance act," Chase Hunter said. He changed into his true form and scratched Flim-Flam.

"Owww, oh great, I was just scratched by the king of the crazies," Flim-Flam said.

"Not king of the crazies, but more like king of the Vampire-werewolves or for easier terms, Kretins," He said. He summoned more vampire werewolves and they were surrounded.

"I have had enough of this; it is time to go into my other form," James said, clearly ticked off. He turned into a humanoid with fur covering his fang, vampire fangs and long claws.

"You may call me Clawslasher," he said and then fighting erupted.

**AN: It is the first appearance of James's full vampire-werewolf half and looks Flim-Flam will eventually become one but in the next chapter things will be reveled and a battle will erupt. Read and Review. There was also a reference to Wherever Girl's name of vampire-werewolves.**


	6. Day 6: Returns and love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo, but I do own Lily, Lucky, and JJ, Daniel, Chase Hunter the third and James**

**Chapter 5**

**Third Person POV**

Sami awoke from being knocked out, within a few hours and went to sleep. Scooby was lying on her bed and curling up against her legs, when she awoke the next morning, _when did Scooby come here?_ She thought. Scooby rolled onto the floor and awoke.

"Rood rorning, rami," he said.

"Good morning, Scooby," she said. She got out of her bed and walked into the kitchen with Daniel staring out the window, bored.

"Wow, I t is such a beautiful day and I have nothing to do," Daniel said.

"Rare rhere roo rew rysteries?" Scooby asked.

"Nope, there hasn't been a new mystery for days, but, then again there is no villian left in town," Daniel said. Daphne burst through the door and nearly knocked the door off the hinge.

"Rhere ris rhe rire?" Scooby asked

"Peter is finally getting back, but there is no car to pick him up, but I still don't have my driver permit due to crashing all the cars during the test," Daphne said in one long breath.

Daniel laughed, "Well, I never thought I hear this day that would come," Daniel said.

"I can drive you, since I can drive pretty well," Sami said.

"Rut ri ranted ro rest ry riving rkills," Scooby whined

"You do realize that driving a real car is different from the racing games," Daniel said to Scooby

Sami grabbed both of them along with Lucky, Lily and Scrappy and drove them to the airport.

"Where is Peter?" He said that he would be landing in ten minutes," Daphne said

"Ralk rabout roverick," Scooby said.

"Yep, I do believe she is quite lovesick," Daniel said.

"You dragged us to an airport to pick up Peter Parker," Lucky said.

"Peter said that Natasha is with him along with Scooby Dee," Daphne said.

"What about Danica and my brother's girlfriend?" Sami asked.

"They wanted to visit the Louvre and they were going to catch the next flight out," Daphne replied.

"Row, rhen ris rhe rane randing?" Scooby asked.

Daniel walked over to a bench "There is just a little too much romance over there for me," Daniel said Tiny Tina walked in to the airport looking for Daphne. She spots Daniel sitting and walks over to him. Daniel kisses her much to Tiny Tina's surprise.

"Well, that was unexpected," Tiny Tina said.

"I did owe you one for the last time we kissed," Daniel said Peter, Scooby Dee and Natasha walked out of the airport and at the same time, all three couples plus Daniel and Tiny Tina kissed. Sami pulled Scooby over to the side.

"Rhat ra ratter rami?" Scooby said.

"I have told you the truth Scooby; I am not Sami, but Shaggy who was changed into a girl," Sami said. Scooby fainted promptly.

0o0o0o0o0

Chase Hunter had a wicked grin on his face that Clawslasher really wanted to wipe off. "Well, looks like I finally ticked you off enough to show the form that you are so afraid of because of its power. Isn't that right James Knight?" Or is James Disney? Or is James Hunter?" Chase Hunter asked.

"You bastard, you will wish you were never made," Clawslasher said.

"Well, that will imply you never will be born in the first place," Chase replied.

"Oh, shut up," Clawslasher said

"What do Kretins or vampire-werewolves get extra anyway?" Flim-Flam asked

"Well, of the very little information I know about them is that they are a hybrid, have increased strengths and speed and have slower aging process," Vincent Van Ghoul said.

"Any weakness that they have?" Flim-Flam asked.

"They can be killed by flame bullets and do not change until puberty," Vincent Van Ghoul said

"I guess that means it will be at least three years, before I become one," Flim-Flam said. Clawslasher was single handily fending off Chase Hunter's goons with a single swing.

"Either I am getting better at this or the goons you are hiring are incredibly weak," Clawslasher.

"You may have beaten my band of idiots, but you will not beat me without help," Chase Hunter said. Clawslasher touched Flim-Flam.

"This may hurt you more than it hurts me," Clawslasher said.

"What are you going to do for me?" Flim-Flam asked.

"I am enhancing your age by three years," Clawslasher said. Flim-Flam screamed as his bones adjusted and he was now age thirteen. He was only two inches taller than before, but could now access his vampire-werewolf form.

"It was nice to see you too but I have business to attend to," Chase Hunter said. Chase Hunter vanished into the shadows and was missed from being grabbed by Clawslasher. Clawslasher detransformed and become James.

"We were so close to getting him and capturing him, but he pulled a sneaky trick to make sure he escaped," James said, clearly annoyed by their failure

"We must hurry before tomorrow to change Shaggy back into a boy again, otherwise, he will remain a girl forever and set things back to normal," Vincent Van Ghoul said.

0o0o0o0o0

Chris Howard rang the doorbell to Lucky's apartment. "Hey Chris, how have you been?" Lucky asked.

"I am tired because it has been three days of walking here, since I missed the bus," James said.

"You know you are welcome at my house any time, cousin," Lucky said.

"I know, and it has just been a very long day and I guess I can rest here for the night, but what do you now, cousin?" Chris asked.

"I help Mystery Incorporated," Lucky replied.

"Mind if I tag along tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"Not at all!" Lucky said.

**AN: So who is Chris Howard? **

**Hint: Look at his initials and compare it to someone else. Well only two chapters left so read and review.**

**P.S I DO NOT OWN PETER Parker/Spiderman  
**


	7. Day 7: Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo and the two Spiderman characters but I do own Lucky, JJ, Lily, Chase Hunter the third, Daniel, Chris Howard, Clawslasher and James.**

**Chapter 6**

**Third Person POV**

Chris had a wicked grin on his face, he felt like that everything was falling into place. Lucky interrupted his train of thought, "Are you going to come with me, still?" Lucky asked his cousin.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Chris said.

"Natasha, do you want to come with us?" Lucky asked his wife.

"No, but Kyle and Daniel Junior should be coming with you, while I spend some time with Holly and Molly," Natasha said.

"Okay, I will go and wake them up," Lucky said. Chris followed him into their bedroom. It was tidy and small and Lucky woke up Daniel Junior.

"Dad, is today the day we are going to help Mystery Incorporated?" Daniel Junior asked.

"Yep, that is today, Daniel Junior," Lucky said.

"I will go wake up my little brother. Kyle, get up!" Daniel Junior yelled.

Kyle awoke with a start and was in his clothes, before Lucky could even mention them getting changed.

"Well, I guess that means we can get going, right?" Chris asked.

"No, we have to go to Hawk and Speedy's house," Lucky replied.

Chris grumbled, "Then we can go see Mystery Incorporated, right?" Chris asked.

"No, then we have to go and get groceries, and just kidding, we can then go see Mystery Incorporated," Lucky said, smiling.

They arrived at Hawk and Speedy's house and rang the doorbell. Hawk and Speedy answered the door

"We will be out in a minute," Hawk said. They were out within twenty seconds.

"I didn't know twenty seconds was a minute," Lucky said. They went over to James's house where the rest of Mystery Incorporated was, along with Vincent Van Ghoul, Flim-Flam and James.

"Wait, you finally found a way to reverse the spell that James casted on me?" Sami asked.

"Yep, we found the cure to your becoming of a girl," James said, ashamed of his mistake of turning into him into a girl.

"James, can you hurry up and change Sami back into Shaggy so I can stop being a babysitter to her?" Daniel asked.

"I will do the spell now," James said. He chanted the spell and it hit Sami with a burst. She fell backwards and nothing seemed to happen."

"Oh, I guess that means he will be stuck as a girl, cousin Lucky, right?" Chris asked.

"No, it sometimes takes a while for the spell to work and kick in," Lucky said.

"Oh great, just when I thought something was going right," Chris muttered. His phone rang and he answered it and it was his dad Lucas on the other end.

"Is the guy still a girl and is everything going according to plan?" Lucas asked his son.

"No, dad, everything is not going right and she is becoming a he," Chris said.

"Chase abort the plan, abort the plan," Lucas said.

"No, Dad I will not back down from a fight," Chris said.

"Chase, I said abort the mission," Lucas said.

"No, dad, " Chris replied and he hung up the phone on his father.

"Chris, who was that on the phone?" Lucky asked.

"It was my dad, Lucas Howard, and he was reminding me of something that I didn't want to do," Chris replied.

"I thought I was the only one with dad issues, with my adopted father, Adam Knight being a time traveler and all," Lucky said.

"Why does your dad time travel?" Chris asked.

"Well, he is helping the past heroes," Lucky replied.

"Well, did I mention that we ran across Chase Hunter and his crew of freaks?" James asked.

"No, you haven't mentioned them until now, and how are you okay and not hurt?" Lucky asked.

"Let's just say that I let lose my wild side," James replied.

Scooby awoke, "Rhat ris rour rild ride?" he asked.

"I changed into my vampire-werewolf half Clawslasher and defeated his idiots with small swift blows," James said.

"Go, James," Daniel said.

" Chase Hunter also scratched Flim-Flam and he ran away after I enhanced his trademark age by three years and that just reminded me that today is your birthday," James said.

"Row ro roo remember?" Scooby asked.

"I remember because you are my favorite Toon I know, I am sorry for causing you all of this grief," James said.

" Yeah, you do that often," Daniel said.

"Rid rou rear ra resson?" Scooby asked.

"Well, it is to always write down the back up spells," James said. Sami had finally woken up and changed back into Shaggy.

"Well, Scooby here is your gift, a box of Scooby snacks," James said.

"Row ra rox rof Rooby rnackes. Rou rare rhe rest, " Scooby said, extremely happy of the snacks.

"Dad, what is my gift?" Daniel asked, knowing today was his birthday also.

"It is this," James said. He then scratched his arm with his small little claw. "now in two years, you will have enhanced everything and get to be a vampire-werewolf."

0o0o0o0

Chris was annoyed that his dad wanted him to abort the mission. He could have easily underhanded everybody, since everyone trusted Chris Howard.

"I can't believe how fast my luck fell. I was so close to winning but yet everything backfired," Chris said. His phone rang again and he answered it.

"Howard, how are things progressing?" said the voice on the other end.

"Not well, Sebastian," Chris replied.

"She became a guy again, didn't she?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, King Pin, that is what happened," Chris said.

"Chase, you have to fight for what you believe in," Sebastian said. The phone call then ended and Chris ha just came up with a dastardly plan for his alter ego to commit.

**AN: Well looks like things are back to normal, but action and humor will end with the epilogue so stay tuned.**


	8. day 8: It all ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or peter parker/Spiderman but I do own Lucky, JJ, Lily, Chase Hunter the third, Daniel, Chris Howard, Hawk, Speedy, Clawslasher, Kyle, Daniel Junior and James.**

**Epilogue**

**James's POV**

Shaggy was not waking up yet, but he was slowly changing back into a guy.

"How come, Chase Hunter hasn't attacked us yet?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense to me either, since he vowed to make sure Shaggy stayed a girl but has done nothing to stop it," I said.

"Rhy rould rhase rhunter rant rhaggy rto remain ra rirl?" Scooby asked.

"Scooby, do you remember when you first met Flim-Flam and unleashed the thirteen ghosts from the chest of demons?" I asked.

"Reah, rut ridin't re ratch rall ro rhem?" Scooby asked.

"You only caught eleven of the thirteen ghosts," I replied.

"Rho rare rhe rast rwo?" Scooby asked.

"Well, one of them is Chase Hunter the third and the other is Master Monstermind," I said.

"Ro, rhase runter ris rhe ronly rhost reft rom rhe rhest rof remons?" Scooby asked.

"No, I am not the thirteenth ghost, but my employer is," Chase said.

"Rulp, rooks rike rit's rime ro rpilt rup," Scooby said.

"Well, I guess now would be the best time for that," Daphne said.

James: **Well, looks like we have to run from him, running for your life from the monster.**

Chase Hunter caught up with Velma and JJ. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I wouldn't stand there, if I were you," Velma said. A wrecking ball hit Chase Hunter and he flew twenty feet backwards.

**James: The big bad monster in the mirror, He is you and you are him. There is no escape from the monster.**

Fred, Daphne and Peter are being pursued by Chase Hunter. He was giving them hot pursuit.

"How effective are your webs, Peter?" Daphne asked.

"Very effective, if they are in your path," Peter replied. Peter sprayed webs on the floor and Chase Hunter gets trapped in the web.

**James: But don't stop fighting the fight. Keep going and keep living.**

A sleeping Shaggy was being carried by Scooby, Lucky, Daniel Junior and Kyle, while Scooby Dee was on her own, were being chased by Chase Hunter.

"Rucky, rlan rwenty rine," Scooby said.

"Plan twenty nine, it is," Lucky said. Lucky pulled a trampoline from his coat and puts it in front of Chase Hunter who then springs backwards.

**James: For the monster will fade away if you fight back**

Hawk, Lily, Scrappy, Speedy are only a few paces ahead of Chase Hunter.

"Do you have any rope?" Hawk asked his brother.

"Nope, I don't have any rope, but I think Lily does," Speedy said.

"Guys, take this end and Scrappy and I will take the other end," Lily said. They hide in corners and Chase Hunter trips over the rope.

**James: For all the monsters fall to your light when you fight back.**

Daniel, Vincent Van Ghoul, Flim-Flam, Tiny Tina and I were being chased by Chase Hunter.

"Do you have a plan?" Vincent Van Ghoul asked.

"Yep, but I don't think it will work," I said.

"I do believe that now would be a bad time to doubt your plan," Flim-Flam said.

"Come on, we might be caught soon," Daniel said. I burned the ground as we passed it and Chase Hunter fell through it and vanished. Chris Howard came from behind the door to the bathroom.

"Is Chase Hunter gone? I hid when I saw him," he asked.

"Yep, Chris, he is gone," Lucky said. A girl who looked a lot like Shaggy walked in.

"What the heck is wrong with the door?" She asked.

"Would you believe it was broken?" I asked.

"I could see that, wow my brother must be dead tired if Scooby has to carry him," she said.

"So are you Sami?" I asked.

"The last time I checked, yes, and I am Shaggy's twin sister. Did he forget to tell you that I was coming over for Easter?" Sami asked.

"Isn't it the day after Easter, though?" I asked.

"The flight was delayed to get to Coolsville from New York City with the rain storm running near here," Sami said.

"Sorry, I was just a little surprised to see you here," I said.

"And your name would be?" She asked.

"Sorry, my name is James, and this is my brother Daniel.

"My name is Lucky Knight and these are my children Kyle and Daniel Junior Knight," Lucky said.

"Hey Sami, Long time no see," Chris said.

"Chris. It has been a week and I never thought I say this, but here is your twenty bucks for beating me here," Chris said.

"Hey I am Hawk and this is my brother Speedy," Hawk said.

"I presume you are Lily, Scrappy's girlfriend, JJ, Velma's fiancée and Peter Parker, Daphne boyfriend," Sami said.

"Hey Sami, long time no see," Shaggy said. I walked into my bedroom and fell asleep since the day was long and I was dead tired.

0o00o0o0o0

A portal opened and a figure fell through it. He looked around and sighed, as he knew the reason he was. He was here to be something he was not.

"My name is Samuel Blake," he said mostly to himself. He didn't want to forget who he was; he had to take the life of his other half, Chase Hunter. It was all part of the plan, to stop the Time Lord. His son was here, even though he didn't know it. Samuel had a syringe in his hand, it had the vampire-werewolf disease, despite him being human, and his counter-part was not. He did have the cure though, he did.

"Who are you?" Chris Howard asked.

"I am going to be you," Samuel said, as he knocked out Chris Howard, he was now Chris Howard, he just hoped this worked.

**AN: This last scene will cover a future blank in RT4.**

**Final edition: May 19, 2013**


End file.
